


A Look Back

by Thorny_Rose_463



Series: The Hannah Pearson Chronicles [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: A look back at the lives of the Pearson family before Hannah joined the Serpents.One-shot.Prequel to The Transfers.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Hannah Pearson Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749277





	A Look Back

**Cast**

Lili Reinhart as Alice Smith

Brock Kelly as teen Mark Pearson 

Willa Holland as Kelly Gallagher

Sarah Michelle Gellar as Kelly Pearson

Jensen Ackles as adult Mark Pearson

Malina Weissman as Hannah Pearson

* * *

**September 1992**

Alice Smith walked into the cafeteria and took a seat across from Mark Pearson and Kelly Gallagher.

Mark and Kelly had been dating since freshman year. Alice wasn't dating anyone. The trio had been friends since they joined the Southside Serpents in sophomore year. Alice did her Serpent dance to Vanity 6’s song Nasty Girl. Kelly did her Serpent dance to Def Leppard’s song Pour Some Sugar on Me.

Mark, Kelly, and Alice were in their junior year. Alice was certain that Mark and Kelly would get married someday. The two of them were very much in love.

"I'm not going to be able to hang out with you guys on Saturday." Alice said.

"How come?" Mark asked.

Mark was tall with fair skin and green eyes. His short, straight brown hair was styled in an Ivy League cut. His locks were a little longer on the top, allowing him to spike up his bangs. He was clean-shaven. His body was slender but muscular. He was wearing a black t-shirt, an unzipped black leather jacket with the Southside Serpents symbol on the back, dark blue denim jeans, and black combat boots with black laces. He had a double-headed snake tattoo on his left shoulder, but it couldn't be seen underneath his clothes. He didn't have any other tattoos besides his Serpent tattoo. He didn't have any scars or birthmarks. He didn't have any piercings.

"I have detention." Alice said.

"What'd you do this time?" Kelly asked. It was anyone's guess. Alice was no stranger to detention.

Kelly was tall and slender with fair skin and green eyes. Her long brown hair was straight and parted in the middle. Her eyes were smoked out with black makeup, and her lips were strawberry red. She was wearing an unzipped black leather jacket with the Southside Serpents symbol on the back, a grey tank top that stopped a few inches above her belly button and showed off the lower part of her flat stomach, dark blue denim jeans with a rip in each knee, and black combat boots with black laces. A long-sleeved red and grey plaid flannel shirt was tied around her waist. She had a double-headed snake tattoo on her right arm, but it couldn't be seen underneath her clothes. She didn't have any other tattoos besides her Serpent tattoo. She didn't have any scars or birthmarks. She didn't have any piercings.

"Penelope Blossom and I got into a fight, and Hermione Gomez saw us and reported us to Principal Featherhead. That bitch is such a tattletale." Alice said.

**May 1992**

After their date at Pop’s, Mark and Kelly went back to his trailer.

Mark and Kelly were planning to lose their virginity tonight.

Kelly walked into Mark’s bedroom. Mark followed her. He shut the door. They began to kiss passionately. He removed his and Kelly’s clothes while they touched each other’s bodies. He gently lowered her onto the bed. Their hands intertwined as they made love.

**April 1993**

Alice walked into the math classroom and sat in the empty seat next to Mark. Kelly was on the other side of him. She didn't say a word to them, and they didn't say a word to her. The trio had stopped being friends after Alice left the Serpents and started dating Hal Cooper.

**June 1993**

The time had come for Mark and Kelly to graduate from Riverdale High.

The ceremony was being held in the gym at Riverdale High. The graduates sat in the first row. They were clad in blue graduation gowns and blue graduation caps with gold tassels. The guests sat a little farther back.

Hal was the valedictorian. He gave a speech, then the principal announced that diplomas were going to be handed out. He started calling names.

When Kelly heard the principal call her name, she walked towards the stage.

Kelly shook hands with the principal and the superintendent of the school board before taking her diploma back to her seat.

When Mark heard the principal call his name, he walked towards the stage.

Mark shook hands with the principal and the superintendent of the school board before taking his diploma back to his seat.

Once every graduate had received their diploma, the principal addressed the crowd. "Everyone, please rise."

The crowd stood up.

The principal turned to the graduates and said, "Graduates, please move your tassels from right to left."

The graduates did as they were told.

"Congratulations to the Riverdale High School class of 1993!" The principal exclaimed.

The graduates threw their caps in the air.

Mark and Kelly got engaged on April of 1998. They got married in June of 1999. She moved out of her trailer and into his.

**2012**

Hannah exited Southside Middle School and got in the backseat of Mark’s red 2003 Ford F-150 truck. Mark was in the driver’s seat. Kelly was in the passenger’s seat.

“That’s quite the shiner you’ve got there, kiddo. How’d you get it?” Kelly asked when she noticed the bruise on Hannah’s left eye.

Kelly’s long brown hair was parted in the middle and styled in barrel curls. She was wearing her black leather jacket with the Southside Serpents symbol on the back, a red t-shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and black ankle-length leather boots. She had on a light amount of black eyeliner, a light amount of black mascara, soft brown eyeshadow, and nude lip gloss.

“I got into a fight.” Hannah said.

Hannah had fair skin and green eyes. Her straight brown hair reached a few inches below her shoulders. Blunt bangs went straight across her forehead and fell just above her eyebrows. She was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and black ankle-length boots.

“Did you win?” Mark asked.

“Yeah.” Hannah said.

Mark smiled. “That’s my girl.”

Mark’s short, straight brown hair was styled in an Ivy League cut. His locks were a little longer on the top, allowing him to spike up his bangs. He had a hint of stubble. He was wearing his black leather jacket with the Southside Serpents symbol on the back, a grey t-shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and black ankle-length leather boots.

Only in the Southside would someone be happy about their child getting into a fight.

THE END


End file.
